The Games We Play
by Dark Lunar Love 1914
Summary: "So besides the fact that Luna hates us and made us where our hair in this ghastly manner-" "it was either the hair or the dresses that would be unique." interrupted Hermione as Ginny continued on with her rant, "-I find that this was a very nice wedding wouldn't you say?" "Besides the shocking fact that Ron is the first of us to get married. Yes a very nice wedding."
1. Chapter 1

The Games We Play

Harry Potter Story

The Games We Play Prologue/Chapter 1

Summary: The last thing she remembered was Charlie Weasley taking her out onto the dance floor and then before he could even twirl her around once an explosion went off. They knew that the remaining Death Eaters would try to attack, too caught up in their pureblood supremacy for any other option, what they didn't think they would try to do was crash one of the Golden Trio's wedding.

Chapter Excerpt: "So besides the fact that Luna hates us and made us where our hair in this ghastly manner-" "it was either the hair or the dresses that would be unique." interrupted Hermione as Ginny continued on with her rant, "-I find that this was a very nice wedding wouldn't you say?" "Besides the shocking fact that Ron is the first of us to get married. Yes a very nice wedding."

Pairing: James Potter x Hermione Granger

Rated: M+

…

"Ugh; what did we ever do wrong?" moaned Ginny as she looked at her hair in the mirror once more, "We were always nice to Luna in school, weren't we?"

"We had to compromise for the dresses, remember?" reminded Hermione as she threw her braided hair over her shoulder; it fell falling to the middle of her back where the corset of her golden and white dress was set.

"I know but still do you see my hair." and in truth Hermione had to agree, Ginny's fire red locks were no better than her own at the moment but Hermione did have to admit that she'd rather look at her own hair like it is now than acknowledge the giant bow atop her head. If she was being quite honest with herself she could also do without the metallic sky blue heels Luna chose for her to wear along with one matching set of metallic blue and orange ribbons braided throughout her hair. Ginny luckily was a lot more well off than she.

Ginny only had one orange ribbon tied through her red hair matched with a white bow atop her own head much like hers, though the green dress with diamond starburst side suited her well and she had upon her feet a pair of silver stilettos which much to Hermione's annoyance she could walk perfectly with.

"I did have you seen mine?" asked Hermione back trying to control the younger girl's temper, "Can't you just imagine what it'll look like when it gets away from these blasted bows and ribbons and out of this braid. I won't be able to control it for the next week!" she exclaimed in mock horror but the look of horrified astonishment left when as her hope a smile lit up the youngest Weasley's face and she let out a loud giggle.

"I suppose you're right." she conceded, "We should head out and check on Luna one last time before the big moment."

"Yes I suppose." spoke Hermione a pause of dread filled her, unfortunately Ginny noticed,

"You alright? Not gonna stop the wedding cause you want my brother all to yourself?" asked Ginny poking fun of her friend from the kiss she and Ron had in their sixth year after she nursed him back to health from her canary attack.

"Merlin no, I pray Luna knows what she's getting into because Ron has an official no return policy." said Hermione joking in a different direction.

"Don't I know it. It'll be her turn to watch him eat like how he does. It'll be a blessing to have that out of the house." Ginny agreed soon forgetting Hermione's moment of dread as she dragged her friend from the room luckily this time she didn't see the look of contemplation on Hermione's face.

…

The actual ceremony went by fairly faster than she would have thought, when she was merely a guest at Bill and Fleur's wedding the event felt like it took forever at least up until the Death Eaters attacked that is. She distinctly remembered things going a hell lot faster after that happened. Though being hunted by a corrupt ministry would make everyday life feel like a giant blur. Hermione's somber thought were interrupted as a tall redhead made his way over to her.

"So it was a nice wedding wasn't it?" asked Charlie looking around nervously as if waiting for a dragon to jump out and attack him at any given moment.

"Mrs. Weasley trying to play matchmaker again?" asked Hermione with a smile

"Do you mind?" asked Charlie offering his hand to Hermione as she shook her head and accepted his hand as he led her to the dance floor.

"Your mother might actually think we have a thing for each other if you keep asking me to dance with you at your brothers' weddings." started Hermione with a smile

"Nah she probably hopes you'll fall for one of the twins. Be able to keep 'em in line and what not." joked Charlie a smirk planted firmly on his tan face

"I have an older cousin, he's a redhead; and I know it's a bit illogical but dating you or one of your brothers just seems a little weird for me." said Hermione with a smirk of her own.

"Pity." bemoaned the dragon keeper, pitifully. "I myself was hoping Percy would ask you out, you know have red and frizzy haired book-wormish babies running around the burrow."

"Definitely not." argued Hermione making small gagging noises in the back of her throat.

"I suppose. Could you imagine Weasley read hair mixed with hair uncontrollably frizzy?" horror mocked Charlie

"You know that's the second time today you've managed to make fun of my hair and my hypothetical children. Perhaps I shall leave you with some better company. Your mother perhaps?" threatened Hermione in a joking manner she was rewarded when she heard the dragon tamer's deep rumbling laugh go through her entire body.

"Then perhaps we should continue our dance in silence." Charlie suggested though before Hermione could make a thought to form an answer a loud explosion coming from where the head of the east table sat.

When the dust cleared and her senses overtook once more she blocked out the nearby and far away screams of party goers and made her way to where she now saw black cloaks. Somewhere off to her left she felt Charlie grab his wand and make his way after her. She barely dodged a jet of green light heading her way before she took notice of two of the only Death Eaters not wearing their masks, Bellatrix and Dolohov.

She made a quick decision of who she would fight and more discreetly than she thought she was even capable she moved to the left and effectively forced Charlie as if she were telling him aloud that he was to fight Bellatrix. She marked her target as Dolohov and it was he alone whom she truly wanted to fight.

Charlie looked at her worriedly for less than a second before a green light much like the one Hermione dodged earlier forced him to face the demented witch ahead of him. Essentially leaving Hermione to fend for herself.

"Well I must say I'm surprised I would have thought for sure you would have chosen Bellatrix to duel with. Though I must say it would be an honor to kill you myself, filthy little mudblood."

Hermione looked at the man ahead of her the one that nearly killed her her fifth year at Hogwarts in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry. Though that very reason struck fear within her entire body the rage and adrenaline she felt when she thought of how this man killed Remus and his son, Teddy. Right before Tonks' eyes too, the poor metamorphous eventually went on a suicide mission for the Order three days later, seeking to destroy the man who killed her family; instead she died at the hands of Voldemort himself before she could even see the man.

"You killed them." she stated simply before raising her wand and watched in hidden glee as Dolohov's form flew five feet back.

"Ah wordless magic apparently Dumbledore did teach you three something useful. before the old bastard died."

Hermione felt her anger rise at the obvious insult to the once great wizard, and she felt herself raise her wand again the same time Dolohov raised his, she barely had time to dodge the first killing curse he sent towards her though the same time he tried again she attempted her first Crucio.

A Dark curse escaped her lips and she entered a state of shock. It wasn't until too late she noticed the off color the curse she sent out was due to a wrong motion of her wrist, she barely turned to run when her yellow curse hit his green and an explosion went off Dolohov's killing curse reflecting back onto him killing him instantly and that was the last thing Hermione realized before she noticed her own curse reflect back on her, her surroundings shifting to that of what appeared to be the Forbidden Forest and then all she knew was black.

…

…

The Games We Play

Harry Potter Story

The Games We Play Prologue/Chapter 1

Summary: The last thing she remembered was Charlie Weasley taking her out onto the dance floor and then before he could even twirl her around once an explosion went off. They knew that the remaining Death Eaters would try to attack, too caught up in their pureblood supremacy for any other option, what they didn't think they would try to do was crash one of the Golden Trio's wedding.

Chapter Excerpt: "So besides the fact that Luna hates us and made us where our hair in this ghastly manner-" "it was either the hair or the dresses that would be unique." interrupted Hermione as Ginny continued on with her rant, "-I find that this was a very nice wedding wouldn't you say?" "Besides the shocking fact that Ron is the first of us to get married. Yes a very nice wedding."

Pairing: James Potter x Hermione Granger

Rated: M+

Read. Review. Alert. Favorite.

Dark Lunar Love


	2. Chapter 2

The Games We Play

Harry Potter Story

The Games We Play Chapter 2

Summary: Time Travel was a very dangerous thing. Though with no recollection of the future she was born too, Hermione became more capable to change things for the better.

Chapter Excerpt: Her hearing was the first to come, though she felt some of the voices were vaguely familiar to her she couldn't place from where nor who they might belong to, in fact when she tried to think more on what she should know she couldn't the only thing she found she remembered was her name Hermione.

Pairing: James Potter x Hermione Granger

Rated: M+

Previously:

"_So it was a nice wedding wasn't it?" asked Charlie looking around nervously_

"_Mrs. Weasley trying to play matchmaker again?" asked Hermione with a smile_

"_Then perhaps we should continue our dance in silence." Charlie suggested though before Hermione could make a thought to form an answer a loud explosion coming from where the head of the east table sat._

_When the dust cleared and her senses overtook once more she blocked out the nearby and far away screams of party goers and made her way to where she now saw black cloaks._

_She marked her target as Dolohov and it was he alone whom she truly wanted to fight._

_Charlie looked at her worriedly for less than a second before a green light much like the one Hermione dodged earlier forced him to face the demented witch ahead of him. Essentially leaving Hermione to fend for herself._

_A Dark curse escaped her lips and she entered a state of shock. It wasn't until too late she noticed the off color the curse she sent out was due to a wrong motion of her wrist, she barely turned to run when her yellow curse hit his green and an explosion went off Dolohov's killing curse reflecting back onto him killing him instantly and that was the last thing Hermione realized before she noticed her own curse reflect back on her, her surroundings shifting to that of what appeared to be the Forbidden Forest and then all she knew was black._

Now:

Hermione tried opening her eyes when she realized she was in fact conscience.; the task however she noticed didn't come as easily as she'd anticipated, she didn't even have the energy for such an action so instead she laid there in a place she didn't even know if she was familiar with or not; waiting for either her eyes to open or her other senses to regain their significant features and abilities.

Her hearing was the first to come, though she felt some of the voices were vaguely familiar to her she couldn't place from where nor who they might belong to, in fact when she tried to think more on what she should know she couldn't the only thing she found she remembered was her name Hermione. There was nothing else she could place within her mind and when she tried to dig deeper she would feel almost an electric shock throughout her entire body rendering her unable of any thought, action or even an attempt to breath, so instead of attempting to enter her mind she calmed herself until her hearing once more returned to her and she focused on the conversation about her.

"Who do you think she is?" asked the only female voice somewhere off to her left question

"I don't know. She's pretty though, I'll give her that." muttered the voice closest to her nearly hovering over her almost unconscious body.

"Yeah as long as you can ignore the fact she's covered in blood and dirt." snapped the female to the voice.

"Honestly do you two think you can stop your fighting just for a little while, she's barely alive and you two are yelling at each other like the Slytherins do at one of the Quidditch matches." scolded a different male voice, softer yet still holding his sternness compared to the other two voices.

'Quidditch. She remembered Quidditch. It was a game. A flying game. Merlin she hated heights.'

"Relax Moony," a fourth familiar voice spoke up. "I doubt she can even hear us-"

"What are you four doing in here?" questioned a fifth very displeased voice, "I thought I told you-" and that was the last she heard before she once more blacked out and welcomed the darkness once more.

…

"Are you sure this is such a good idea?" questioned Peter trailing behind his other three friends whom merely rolled their eyes at their awkward best friend

"Relax Pete." began James turning to walk backwards still keeping pace with Sirius and Remus, "I managed to ditch Lily for the night, she won't be able to find us. You worry too much."

"I just have a bad feeling about this is all." he stated quietly looking down at the floor rather than his friends, he heard Remus sigh before he stopped and turned to their smaller friend.

"No one will be upset with you if you want to turn back towards the common room now Pete. We'll just be gone for a few hours I'm sure you could sneak back in if you leave now without anyone knowing you were out."

"You sure you guys won't mind?" asked Peter making sure with his friends

"No go on back Peter, we're just going flying for a bit that's all." answered Sirius being the final reassurance their friend needed before scurrying off towards the common room leaving the three other Marauders to themselves.

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" asked Sirius before continuing, "I mean I know he's not the best flyer but …"

"He's probably just not feeling well or something." said James waving him off, "He'll be fine by morning. I just want to get out and fly." he sighed out dramatically

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Remus noticing his eager demeanor for their usual late night flights.

"Something like that, only paradise has officially turned into a desert. A sickly dried out famine filled desert."

"Did you hear that Moony?" started Sirius before moving over James' shoulder to whisper loudly to Remus, "I had no idea our dear Prongsie here knew so many big words." he narrowly avoided the punch directed to his chest before he jumped to Remus using the bigger werewolf as a shield.

"Shove it you bloody git." snarled James the subject obviously a little touchy for him.

"James?" asked and warned Remus at the same time James sighed loudly before muttering out a barely audible apology.

"S'ok. Just talk about it whenever. However I would love it if this means we can actually prank the Head Girl." spoke Sirius gleefully, he lost his joy though when both Remus and James shook their heads at him.

"Fine, fine. But you can't blame a bloke for trying." he smirked

"Actually we can." laughed Remus mounting his broom before taking off into the air.

Sirius and James looked at each other for a moment before grins graced their faces and pure happiness etched their features as they took off after their friend.

They had to have been out there for at least three hours James noticed as he raced Sirius heading closer to the Forbidden Forest by the second Remus overhead of them to determine the winner.

It was a bright light though that caught James' attention before Sirius' and after the white light diminished he noticed Remus rushing forward towards where the light disappeared from. It wasn't until the two got closer did they realize a girl was falling from the sky and the two held their breaths until they saw Remus safely catch the girl and land. Sirius and James rushing towards their friend's side.

"What the hell?" breathed out Sirius attempting to catch his breath

"I don't know." James answered honestly taking in the girl's appearance. She had obviously been at a party before she was attacked, the clothes she was wearing were obvious to that fact. Though there was a lot of blood to ignore before one would take notice of that fact.

"We have to get her to the hospital wing. Now." spoke Remus for the first time after taking in the girl. He quickly banished their brooms to their room before a silent message was spoken between the three and they started running as fast as they could without disturbing any of her injuries.

They were so close to making it to the hospital wing would have been there ten seconds sooner had Lily not managed to find them as she finished her rounds. Though with a quick pull from James she now ran along with them to the hospital wing awakening Madame Pomfrey from her sleep so she could tend to the girl.

Madame Pomfrey, the boys noticed must've been very worried about the girl they found because she didn't even tell them to leave she just began several diagnosis spells along with the correct healing charms needed when necessary. After the girl was stabilized she turned towards the four students once more, "What are you four doing then? You should all be in bed at this hour. You can come and see the poor dear tomorrow." she spoke shooing them out. Though instead of heading back into the hospital wing like they thought she headed towards where the four students knew lead towards Professor Dumbledore's office. So with stealth like skills the three students along with a reluctant Lily made their way back into the hospital wing at the mystery girl's bed.

"Who do you think she is?" asked Lily breaking the intense silence that surrounded them.

"I don't know." James answered moving closer to the girl to get a better look at her, an action Lily found she disapproved of even more so at his next words, "She's pretty though. I'll giver her that."

"Yeah as long as you can ignore the fact she's covered in blood and dirt." sneered Lily surprising herself and the three other boys.

"Honestly do you two think you can stop your fighting just for a little while, she's barely alive and you two are yelling at each other like the Slytherins do at one of the Quidditch matches." fussed Remus obviously not happy with where he knew the argument would lead. This time surprisingly lead by Lily. The both however had the decency to look abashed and a little shameful at their outbursts.

"Relax Moony," attempted Sirius hating being placed as a mediator between his friends, it rarely happened but when it did he absolutely loathed the moments where it had to happen, he wasn't good at being the voice of reason, he chalked it up to all the Black blood in him, "I doubt she can even hear us-" luckily for him he was getting a break as Poppy inadvertently not only stopped an impending argument but changed the subject altogether.

"What are you doing in here?" screeched he medi-witch, "I thought I told you to leave. I suggest you do so before the Headmaster hears of this now." she threatened as the four Gryffindors moved away from the angered witch and towards their common room. Each Marauder looking at each other as they silently tuned out Lily who was ranting about almost being expelled due to the actions of imbeciles; they all agreed first thing the next morning they would go to the hospital wing and see the mysterious girl.

…

The Games We Play

Harry Potter Story

The Games We Play Chapter 2

Summary: Time Travel was a very dangerous thing. Though with no recollection of the future she was born too, Hermione became more capable to change things for the better.

Chapter Excerpt: Her hearing was the first to come, though she felt some of the voices were vaguely familiar to her she couldn't place from where nor who they might belong to, in fact when she tried to think more on what she should know she couldn't the only thing she found she remembered was her name Hermione.

Pairing: James Potter x Hermione Granger

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love


	3. Chapter 3

The Games We Play

Harry Potter Story

The Games We Play Chapter 3.

Summary: The last thing she remembered was Charlie Weasley taking her out onto the dance floor and then before he could even twirl her around once an explosion went off. They knew that the remaining Death Eaters would try to attack, too caught up in their pureblood supremacy for any other option, what they didn't think they would try to do was crash one of the Golden Trio's wedding.

Chapter Excerpt: Hermione awoke to bright white walls, white ceilings and white floor tiles. "Okay so the only things I remember are my name, I'm fond of Quidditch but I absolutely detest heights, and forgotten memory or not hospitals still suck arse." She was broken from her spoken monologue as a familiar pair of electric twinkling blue eyes met her hazel ones, "I must say while I too enjoy Quidditch and detest hospitals as well, I can honestly say it appears the only thing we don't have in common is knowing your name. Perhaps you'd like to share?" She didn't know the old man in front of her but she could honestly say she had never seen such a barmy looking person before in her life, and it merely confirmed what she already though. She was in a bloody loony bin.

Pairing: Hermione Granger x James Potter

Rated: M+

…

Previously:

"When do you think she'll wake up?" asked Sirius as he kept poking Remus who was quietly about to fall asleep and retaliated by kicking the chair underneath Sirius so he could fall over. It worked perfectly.

"She'll wake up when she's ready to." started James glaring at Sirius and Remus as the two looked on sheepishly after being caught acting so childish in the hospital wing.

"And if she's not ready?" asked Lily drawing the four boy's attention to her making her blush a color to match her red locks, "I'm just saying it's been a week and she hasn't woken up yet. Maybe she never will." she flinched away seeing James glare at her menacingly

"How would you feel if that was your sister or mother, Lily? You can't just start saying rubbish like that! She can wake up! She has to." murmured James thinking of his own parents both of whom died from Dragon Pox this past summer, his own mother in a sleep much like the girl before them.

"Sorry. It's just most of her wounds have healed and not even Madame Pomfrey knows why she hasn't woken up." consoled Lily relaxing when she saw James' face calm as well.

"I know but … I know it sounds weird but I feel a connection to her, it's odd but it feels like I'm meant to protect her." started James though didn't continue upon noticing Dumbledore enter the room.

"Ah. I figured you four were still here. It's five minutes until curfew perhaps you should leave and get some rest and come back in the morning." suggested Dumbledore though they all know it wasn't much of a suggestion more of a kind order. The four Gryffindors left the hospital wing quietly and reluctantly with plans of once again returning the next morning.

Dumbledore moved and with a wave of his hand lifted the chair Sirius fell from and righted it before sitting in his place. Then like his students who just left he waited.

…

Hermione blinked bewilderingly attempting to regain her sight this time and not just her hearing. The first thing she noticed was that she was still in the same bed she originally woke up in with the four mysterious voices speaking over her, she still felt the cold warmth that radiated from the blankets covering her still unmoving form. The next thing she noticed was that someone had changed her clothes though she didn't feel the expected blush forming on her face, she wasn't sure whether or not it was due to lack of blood or if she truly wasn't bothered if someone changed her clothes. She was more inclined to agree with the former though.

Her head next began to pound in her head stopping all thoughts from being able to form and mold properly. When she realized why she quickly blinked several times again then made it a fairly obvious point to glare at the cold hard white ceiling which caused her the pain in the first place. She attempted, after receiving a proper reaction from the ceiling, to turn and faced the wall to her left though if she stared hard enough the white on this wall was brighter than the color on the ceiling, letting out a frustrated sigh she turned onto her back once more and began speaking quietly to herself trying to organize what little thoughts she could think of her lilfe.

She wasn't making nearly enough progress as she'd liked to.

"Okay so the only things I remember are my name, I'm fond of Quidditch but I absolutely detest heights, and forgotten memory or not hospitals still suck arse." she finished quietly though she completely tensed hearing a quiet laughter from her right.

She took in the man sitting before her, his overly grown beard reaching the middle of his chest, the pointed purple shimmering hat atop his head and the matching magenta robes to go with it. The thing that mostly drew her to him though was the man's electric blue eyes. She swore they even twinkled when she realized he caught her staring at her. Though instead of calling her out on it she received instead a warm smile in return.

"You're a wizard." she stated simply confused at how easily the words slipped from her mouth. Though he merely nodded his agreement and spoke back to her.

"And you my dear are a witch." he said happily, "Do you remember anything about being a witch? About magic?" he asked seriously and Hermione couldn't help but feel compelled to answer him.

"I remember every spell I've ever learned. Read about. I don't like Quidditch." she mumbled then realizing what she said blushed causing Dumbledore to laugh once more.

"I daresay that Acrophobia would make anyone adverse to flying." he agreed causing the young witch to smile slightly.

"As fun as this conversation is going, I have to refer back to your original statements upon your awakening. I must say while I too enjoy Quidditch and detest hospitals as well, I can honestly say it appears the only thing we don't have in common is knowing your name. Perhaps you'd like to share?" he offered happily.

A look of pain crossed her face as she began trying to think of her full name, though every time she would attempt to delve deeper than the surface of her mind a sharp painful pain would coarse throughout her entire form rendering her once more unable to properly function.

"Hermione." she managed after the pain subsided tears welling up in her eyes but refusing to break free, "Hermione that's all I can remember."

She looked up after taking a few more steady breaths and once more got lost into the old man's blue eyes, and a vision of those same eyes lifeless staring back up at her froze her very core. She quickly turned away making sure not to look into the man's eyes anymore if she couldn't help it.

"Well Hermione, I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, and I am Headmaster here at this school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he spoke noticing the pain that flashed before her eyes when she looked at him and before when she actually shook from when she attempted to delve into her mind.

"The matters of the mind are very intricately bound. Thin strands connecting everything and everything its place to make sure its inner workings are doing just that, working. It appears Hermione that you were hit with a dark curse, one I can't say I've ever seen the likes of. I would like within time and of course your consent to allow me entrance into your mind so I might untangle the web that blocks your memory from you. I understand you were hit with quite a few spells, including the Cruciatus Curse my dear. Quite a nasty little piece of work if I may say. But Madame Pomfrey, our mediwitch, has detected that you've had the curse placed upon you just a few months ago. In fact if her calculations are correct, and I have no doubt they are, you were tortured with the Cruciatus and other means only four months ago." Dumbledore paused at this time gauging her reaction at the news of her having been tortured and much to his astonishment she lifted her left arm in front of her and gripped it tightly.

Hermione herself was surprised by the action and slowly she moved her arm to where the injury was located was. Another memory was brought to her mind.

"There was a woman, laughing. But it wasn't like a normal laugh, it was almost … maniacal. And I felt cold metal an athame or dagger, she carved this into my arm." she breathed out. "There was a wedding it looks like, she was there but I didn't fight her. There were so many screams. So many and then I saw green. And that was it." she paused gathering all of her strength and looked towards Dumbledore once more this time meeting his eyes head on, "I remember that and then waking up here. Nothing else. No one else." she said tears threatening to spill forth once more.

"I do not believe I have heard of anyone getting married at this time. I'm afraid I don't know how much help I'll be but I swear to you I'll do my best in doing so." Dumbledore swore taking in the shocked face of the young witch.

"Are you sure that's wise, Headmaster?" asked Hermione almost frightened to hear his answer.

"Ah I see, you believe you might be or have been one of the monsters that did this to you. I can assure you Hermione you don't seem the sort." he replied with a smile, "Lemon drop?" he asked offering her his favorite muggle candy which she gratefully accepted, "My dear if I may be so bold … It appears that the Death Eaters, for whatever reason, are after you. They will be most disappointed to learn that whatever information you once held may be out of not only there reach but yours as well for a long time. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I want you to understand the possibility that you may never get your lost memories back." at her sad nod he continued, "So should such a possibility happen I offer you a place at Hogwarts." he finished happily once again taking in the shocked expression on Hermione's face, "It really is a brilliant idea if I do say so myself. You can stay and learn with others your age, and while doing that we can work together to try and retrieve your memories. Of course if that does not work finishing school at Hogwarts you'll have at least the resources to start a new life here. I'm sure students especially a particular group will welcome you warmly and with open arms."

"Students know of me sir?" asked Hermione quickly becoming annoyed at the information she was receiving.

"Not a lot, just that particular group I mentioned. Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter found you the night you arrived I believe Remus was the one who got to you first then Sirius and James following after him. I believe it was Sirius whom merely pointed to you then pointed up and muttered 'fell' before Madame Pomfrey took you into the back room of the hospital wing and began diagnostic spells on you. The boys along with our head girl, Lily Evans have been visiting you every day since."

Hermione was silent taking in what the headmaster had said, '_At least now I know who those strange voices belonged to now._'

"You of course don't have to make a decision now but I would appreciate it if you would make a decision by the end of the week. Until the morning then Hermione." Dumbledore said with a smile patting her bed before making his way out of the hospital wing.

"Oh and I daresay suspect you'll be meeting them tomorrow morning. I did say they visited you everyday since you've been here. Have a wonderful night's rest." Dumbledore said with a smile and a wave before truly leaving the room.

For whatever reason it was Hermione found herself drifting off as she tried to wrap her mind around everything Dumbledore told her.

The four students that essentially saved her life floating about in her head. Their voices lulling her to sleep.

…

"When do you think she'll wake up?" asked the same voice of Sirius resuming his same task of poking his best friend though instead of Remus it was James' turn to receive the onslaught of Sirius' advances.

"She'll wake up when she's ready to." answered James swatting his friend's hand away while repeating the same words he spoke from the previous day.

Lily looking at the boy who claimed his undying love for her since fifth year. She faintly missed the way he would proclaim his love for her everyday though she found her attention was drawn to someone who simply just wasn't James Potter, though she found herself indefinitely jealous of the unconscious girl who had already drawn the attention of the devoted Potter heir. She shook her head sadly recalling that he was no longer the heir but now the head of the Potter clan.

"When do you think she'll be ready to?" asked Lily rewording the same question just asked causing all three boys to turn there heads towards her in confusion, since the unknown girl was placed in this room Sirius would always ask when everyone thought the girl would wake up and James would always answer in the girl's offense that she would wake up when she wanted to, then Lily would try to convince James that when people were put into comas or magically induced sleep that it wasn't always a matter of she'll wake up when she's ready. So she supposed it was fairly reasonable that they would look at her as though she was completely barmy when instead of doing this she continued their banter and looked expectantly at James to answer.

He was the first to look away from Lily a soft smile playing at the corners of his lips as he turned to look back at the girl on the bed, he paused taking her in once more before continuing with his response, "She'll be ready when she realizes there's someone here waiting for her to wake up."

As though that was the Open Sesame to awaken the girl, her eyes fluttered open as soon as the words left James' mouth.

She blinked taking in the four shocked faces of what appeared to be students before Dumbledore and his words flashed before her eyes and she remembered everything that was spoken of the night before.

James was the first to recover from his stupor, he grinned cockily and tilted his head towards her then faced his friends,

"Told ya."

…

Dumbledore stepped into his office, the dim lights giving the room an ethereal glow. Fawkes soft trilling merely adding to the magical effect.

The old man carefully kneeled down after grabbing a handful of powder, muttering 'Maximus Manor'.

"Ah, Fabian. Gideon might I interest you in a chat and lemon drops?"

When Dumbledore stood again he made his way to his desk identical men stepping out of the fireplace he just spoke to seconds later, following the old man.

…

Author's Note:

I want to make it abundantly clear I was not trying to make Lily seem like a bitch, James as a douchebag, or Dumbledore too trusting. Lily as I've made clear in this chapter is a little jealous of Hermione but not directly because of James, just the attention he no longer constantly shows her. I have a plan for Lily and the other Marauders that might shock a lot of you readers but hopefully it won't be too outlandish to continue reading. I honestly don't think it's that big of a change though. As for James, his parents just died the summer before, the timeline in this story though I haven't specifically stated yet is about two and a half months into school and classes. He's definitely matured quite a bit and has gotten over his more outlandish antics (pranks not included) to win over Lily's affections. His crush on her will not diminish completely but this unknown bond he feels with Hermione is real and will later come into play. And last but not least Dumbledore, some parts in the book I think he's a raving lunatic the others he's a strategic genius. I have a neutral opinion of Dumbledore and I'll be the first to admit most of his actions and decisions he made in the books were manipulative and just plain idiotic. He is seen to show his trust in people where he really probably shouldn't and again just my personal opinion I think the only reason nothing bad happened to him until his actual death was due to sheer dumb luck and half assed guesses. I also think that while he did condemn Voldemort/Tom for undermining other wizards and witches and other magical creatures, Dumbledore tends to do it too, and that was what I was trying to portray when he made his offer to Hermione, whether subconsciously or not a part of Dumbledore feels that should Hermione be a threat he can handle it, probably even if she didn't lose her memories.

So that's the major character changes and OOC-ness that I could find if anyone needs any clarification on anything send me a msg or review and I'll do my best to answer before the next update.

The Games We Play

Harry Potter Story

The Games We Play Chapter 1

Summary: Time Travel was a very dangerous thing. Though with no recollection of the future she was born too, Hermione became more capable to change things for the better.

Chapter Excerpt: Her hearing was the first to come, though she felt some of the voices were vaguely familiar to her she couldn't place from where nor who they might belong to, in fact when she tried to think more on what she should know she couldn't the only thing she found she remembered was her name Hermione.

Pairing: James Potter x Hermione Granger

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love


	4. Chapter 4

The Games We Play

Harry Potter Story

The Games We Play Chapter 4

Little AN: I couldn't find out who was the actual Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher in this time and honestly besides the teachers who've been there forever I don't think JKR ever actually said who the teacher was so I took an actual character that she created but didn't give much of a background on except the general time he died and whom he was related to. I hope you guys like how I'll incorporate him in the story.

Summary 1: The last thing she remembered was Charlie Weasley taking her out onto the dance floor and then before he could even twirl her around once an explosion went off. They knew that the remaining Death Eaters would try to attack, too caught up in their pureblood supremacy for any other option, what they didn't think they would try to do was crash one of the Golden Trio's wedding.

Summary 2: Time Travel was a very dangerous thing. Though with no recollection of the future she was born too, Hermione became more capable to change things for the better.

Chapter Excerpt: Hermione had yet to make an official opinion of the three boys who found her and their other two friends. Lily would be nice to her one second then speak to her as if she was no better than an estranged cousin's acquaintance. Peter though a very shy boy Hermione found out, was prone to give her a strange surge of anger every now and again, more specifically when he would kiss ass to either the professors or even one of them. And to the three boys whom Dumbledore told her saved her life, well she discovered fairly quickly why they named themselves the Marauders.

Pairing: James Potter x Hermione Granger

Rating: M+

* * *

Previously:

* * *

_She took in the man sitting before her, his overly grown beard reaching the middle of his chest, the pointed purple shimmering hat atop his head and the matching magenta robes to go with it. The thing that mostly drew her to him though was the man's electric blue eyes. She swore they even twinkled when she realized he caught her staring at her. Though instead of calling her out on it she received instead a warm smile in return._

_"You're a wizard." she stated simply confused at how easily the words slipped from her mouth. Though he merely nodded his agreement and spoke back to her._

_"And you my dear are a witch."_

_"When do you think she'll wake up?" asked the same voice of Sirius resuming his same task of poking his best friend though instead of Remus it was James' turn to receive the onslaught of Sirius' advances._

_"She'll wake up when she's ready to." answered James_

_"When do you think she'll be ready to?" asked Lily rewording the same question just asked causing all three boys to turn there heads towards her in confusion, since the unknown girl was placed in this room Sirius would always ask when everyone thought the girl would wake up and James would always answer in the girl's offense that she would wake up when she wanted to, then Lily would try to convince James that when people were put into comas or magically induced sleep that it wasn't always a matter of she'll wake up when she's ready. So she supposed it was fairly reasonable that they would look at her as though she was completely barmy when instead of doing this she continued their banter and looked expectantly at James to answer._

_He was the first to look away from Lily a soft smile playing at the corners of his lips as he turned to look back at the girl on the bed, he paused taking her in once more before continuing with his response, "She'll be ready when she realizes there's someone here waiting for her to wake up."_

_As though that was the Open Sesame to awaken the girl, her eyes fluttered open as soon as the words left James' mouth._

_She blinked taking in the four shocked faces of what appeared to be students before Dumbledore and his words flashed before her eyes and she remembered everything that was spoken of the night before._

_James was the first to recover from his stupor, he grinned cockily and tilted his head towards her then faced his friends,_

_"Told ya."_

* * *

Now:

* * *

It had been three days and as promised Hermione thought upon Dumbledore's offer to enter the school though the thought of doing so as a student just sent condescending thoughts into her head, as though becoming a student was just insulting to her intelligence. Not to say she no longer had anything to learn but the teachers here would not offer much of what she did not already know. She figured that out when speaking to Lily and the Marauders about their classes. Though leaving the school didn't exactly feel like the right thing to do either. She decided to think of it later that evening after the Marauders and Lily left, right as her decision was made the doors to her room opened and the five students she just thought of entered.

She noticed that while James took his usual place to her right the other four just sort of piled in where there was enough room. While she wasn't completely sure she had her suspicions that James had taken some sort of claim over her though while a small part of her was offended at such a stake, a much bigger part of her, one that she chose to ignore every time the boy was not around her, she truly secretly liked that he had done so.

"So what are we going to talk about today?" asked James as he sat down on the chair to Hermione's right, taking her hand into his own as he did so.

"Well what classes did you have today?" asked Hermione, she knew what James really wanted to ask her though was how she got into the infirmary in the first place, though she remembered exactly how well that conversation went the first time they delved into the subject.

* * *

_Hermione stared at the four students in front of her as she tried to make out exactly why they were looking at her so oddly._

"_You're awake!" the bespectacled boy exclaimed loudly as if if he didn't she would drop unconscious once more. _

"_If I wasn't I certainly am now." Hermione agreed joking, She smiled when she noticed she made him blush, it was cute, she decided finally._

"_Sorry about that we've just …" Hermione noted he didn't want to actually admit he was worried about someone he didn't even know, that or he wasn't quite sure on how to word it without sounding like a complete stalker._

"_You three saved me, right?" she asked referring to the three boys, and at their astonished looks she continued, "I woke up last night, Dumbledore was here he explained things to me." she said with a sad smile._

"_Figures, Dumbledore would know before anyone. Completely brilliant, that one, absolutely mad, but brilliant." answered Remus as he noticed the sadness on her face Sirius not being as aware of it as the other three though blurted out, "How did you manage to get into the infirmary?"_

"_Didn't we just go over that?" asked Hermione a smirk slowly merging on her pretty little face, "You three saved me. And Remus brought me here."_

"_That's not what I meant and you know it." he pouted like a child before crossing his arms over his chest to complete the look._

* * *

"... and then we had Double Potions with the Slytherins." finished James and much to Hermione's disappointment realized she missed damn near everything James had just told her because she got lost in thought. Hermione had yet to make an official opinion of the three boys who found her and their other two friends. Lily, was a bit of an enigma. The red haired girl would be nice to her one second, then speak to her as if she was no better than an estranged cousin's acquaintance. Peter though a very shy boy, Hermione found out, was prone to give her a strange surge of anger every now and again, more specifically when he would kiss ass to either the professors or even one of the Marauders. The three boys, Dumbledore told her saved her life, well she discovered fairly quickly why they named themselves the Marauders.

She didn't have much time to dwell on it though as James' eyes narrowed on her and he questioned her, "Hermione, love, while I appreciate your inescapable passion for learning it's rude to ask someone a question and then not even pay attention to their answer. Are you trying to hurt my feelings?" he asked pleading with her with those damn puppy dog eyes, leaning against her more than what was absolutely necessary.

"Prat." she said laughing before lightly shoving him away from her, "I am not trying to hurt your feelings. Just thinking." she answered

"About what?" asked Lily kindly as she scooted closer to the bedridden (Madame Pomfrey's words not hers)

"Dumbledore offered that I stay as a student. Here. At Hogwarts." spoke Hermione quietly looking at the rose haired girl.

"Really? Oh how wonderful we'll be able to study together and maybe even share a room." squealed Lily but Hermione took her hand and gently spoke, "I haven't decided yet."

"But why wouldn't you want to come to Hogwarts? It's great." asked Sirius, "Unless of course you have Double Potions with the Slyther- you know what Hermione, maybe not coming to Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad." added Sirius as an after thought as both Remus and James hit their friend on the back of his head at the same time causing Hermione to giggle softly.

"Perhaps but there's just a tingling feeling I shouldn't be here in the back of my head." she looked down sadly once more and a flash of yellow, red and finally blue light flashed before her eyes along with her screaming. She jumped slightly startling the four students surrounding her bed and she thankfully didn't actually scream out loud.

"You alright, love?" asked James the first to reach over and grab hold of her hand in an attempt to calm her down.

"Of course, just caught a chill is all."she could tell that while Sirius and Lily seemed to buy her excuse Remus and James didn't, though James' frown quickly reversed and a more mischievous smile graced his face instead before he stated quite brashly, "Oh well in that case I should crawl into bed with to help warm you up." he said good naturally, faking to get out of the chair as Hermione poked him in the forehead just at the right moment to make him fall back down away from her, she smirked down at his smiling face and winked before looking away and muttering a small, "Pervert."

"Just trying to help a D.I.D" he said goofily, as Hermione raised a silent brow in question,

"D.I.D.?" she asked as all three boys answered at the same time, "Damsel in Distress."

"Oh whatever will I do with my P.P.C.?" questioned the curly haired girl as Lily began laughing shortly after understanding what the acronym stood for.

"P.P.C.?" asked Sirius, and this time it was the girls who looked at each other before saying at the same time much like the boys,

"Perverted Prince Charming." and then the girls burst into laughter once more.

"Oi!" the three yelled causing the two to just laugh harder.

* * *

It was three hours later did the Marauders and Lily leave to go eat in the Great Hall for supper. And Hermione found herself not thinking of Dumbledore's proposition like she promised herself she would. Instead her thoughts traveled to the Marauders and Lily. Though she knew she shouldn't have been she couldn't help but think how she would miss them, she knew as soon as Dumbledore offered her to remain as a student she would refuse, she just didn't want to leave the wonder that was Hogwarts, something called to her here and she was positively certain it had something to do with the them and Lily. Though as she thought it in her head it felt wrong and she knew it, it had something to do with James.

Her thoughts, leading into even more dangerous grounds, went back to thinking of the other Marauders and Lily.

Lily was a very studious girl and she supposed it made sense considering she was after all the head girl. Though she had to admit she like the redhead when she was actually civilized towards her, she had no idea what had previously gone on between James and Lily but it had been there, that much was obvious from the ways when James would say something too pervertedly to her. At first she thought it was merely because he was acting perverted but it wouldn't make sense as Sirius, Remus and even Peter had their perverted moments. Sirius more so than any of them. It was obvious that the two liked each other once upon a time, and Lily held some resentment when James would show her any sort of attention, that might be considered going past the just friends stage.

Noting that she was once again thinking of James and her thoughts of where Lily could go so James could keep being around her, she put them aside and moved her thoughts towards Peter the last little Marauder. Peter was definitely little, the boy was at least five inches shorter than James the second shortest of the four boys ringing in at 1.8 m(5'11"), making Peter at most 1.6 m (5'6"). Along with being the shortest he was also quite … chunky, Hermione supposed a good non-insulting word would be. He had messy dirty blonde hair but unlike James' it would always get tangled and matted so easily due to its thinness.

Remus, Hermione noted, had an almost animalistic characteristic to his personality, it was subtle and it took even her to realize it was there at all but once you found it you could definitely see when Remus would tend to react a little wilder than normal, though overall he was a very calming young man, though being friends with Sirius and James one of them had to be.

Sirius was Hogwarts' player that much was obvious when the second night he'd bolted into Hermione's room thankful that Madame Pomfrey only used it for special emergencies and concealed it the rest of the time, hiding from some sixth year Hufflepuff who he snogged in a broom closet last week, whom went after him after finding out he snogged some seventh year Ravenclaw in that same broom cupboard. Needless to say it took James five minutes to finally convince him that the girl was gone and he could come out of hiding under her bed.

James. She found herself glaring at her bed coverings. It never failed, she always ended up thinking about him despite what she would think of even when she would attempt to draw out her sealed away memories and pain would grip at her entire being, it was always him she thought of first after the pain subsided. She didn't want to think of him, she really didn't but the small crush she had on him was beginning to complicate things. Too many things, some that she couldn't even remember, but she definitely found herself not listening to those other things and once more think of James, tomorrow she would have to give Dumbledore her answer she just hoped it was the right one.

* * *

Hermione woke up to the soft humming of Dumbledore as he slightly rocked back and forth on his feet while absentmindedly speaking to Madame Pomfrey on what she no doubt knew was her. As though sensing her eyes on them Dumbledore and the young mediwitch looked her way, she barely noticed as Dumbledore spoke to Madame Pomfrey and she huffed indignantly before walking away with a scowl on her face.

"So my dear, the end of the week is up. Have you though of my offer?" asked Dumbledore sitting down and carefully taking note of Hermione to hear what the girl would say.

"I have and I'm sorry but I must decline your invitation at becoming a student here at Hogwarts." she stated quietly,

"I see then if I may Hermione, I have begun thinking and one of my old students who is helping to fight in this war, whom once had a long distance relationship to a Ms. Aliane Delacour, sister to Monsieur Nigel Delacour, a very old friend, with his help he has managed to convince his sister to send her daughter to England to find and stay with her father, a Mr. Gideon Prewett, the same student I mentioned before and he has so graciously allowed to stay with him and with his younger sister when he and his brother are working." Dumbledore finished quietly.

"You, you're giving me a fake family?" asked Hermione quietly as Dumbledore chuckled slightly,

"Now, now Ms. Prewett it's so brash and unorthodox when you put it like that. I'd like to think of it as uniting warrior spirits to one another."

"Before I go," started Hermione stopping Dumbledore from completely standing up, once he was fully seated Hermione began talking once more, "I'd like to stay for a few weeks to complete my O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, then if I do well enough and perhaps if it isn't too much trouble with Professor Bones I'd like to stay on as his apprentice." Hermione looked down in the middle of her suggestion afraid of what his answer would be.

Dumbledore looked shocked at the young woman's blunt idea, though if she did manage to stay in the castle he could try to help her unlock her memories as time moved on, and best case scenario after Professor Bones retires this year, he'll get a new Defense Teacher.

"I think Ms. Prewett that that will be perfectly acceptable, though you'll have to move out of here and into an actual room, where I shall then take you to complete your O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, that is if you are ready to take them of course?" he questioned and chuckled at her eager nod.

"Very well then, if you gather all of your things your father is just dying to meet you and while the two of you get reacquainted I'll have Missy ready your new room." Hermione had already gotten out of bed and began gathering her things in earnest, smiling widely when she was finished and Dumbledore levitated her things and made them follow after the two who were now headed to his office.

It wasn't until she actually looked upon the stone gargoyle leading to his office did she take note of what he said and she yelled out quietly,

"What do you mean I'm meeting my father?"

* * *

"She's gone." James mumbled quietly as Sirius and Remus looked at him in pity, Lily however didn't really have such sympathy.

"Well she did say she had until the end of the week until she had to give Dumbledore her answer. Perhaps she decided to decline his offer."

"She wouldn't do that. She can't it's not like she can just … leave." Lily's words had really cut through to James and Sirius found himself glaring at Lily's smaller form.

"Why the hell do you have to be such a-"

"Mr. Black, I really do hope you aren't going to be finishing that sentence." Madame Pomfrey's presence seemed to diffuse the immense tension which clouded the area due to Hermione's absence.

"Of course not, Madame Pomfrey." Sirius bit out politely

"If you five are looking for Miss Prewett she is being escorted by Professor Dumbledore to the man's office to meet her father."

"Oi thanks Madame Pomfrey!"

James' voice echoed as he ran back to the entrance of the hospital wing, he was fully intent on finding the familiar stone gargoyle and hopefully Hermione.

* * *

Summary 1: The last thing she remembered was Charlie Weasley taking her out onto the dance floor and then before he could even twirl her around once an explosion went off. They knew that the remaining Death Eaters would try to attack, too caught up in their pureblood supremacy for any other option, what they didn't think they would try to do was crash one of the Golden Trio's wedding.

Summary 2: Time Travel was a very dangerous thing. Though with no recollection of the future she was born too, Hermione became more capable to change things for the better.

Chapter Excerpt: Hermione had yet to make an official opinion of the three boys who found her and their other two friends. Lily would be nice to her one second then speak to her as if she was no better than an estranged cousin's acquaintance. Peter though a very shy boy Hermione found out, was prone to give her a strange surge of anger every now and again, more specifically when he would kiss ass to either the professors or even one of them. And to the three boys whom Dumbledore told her saved her life, well she discovered fairly quickly why they named themselves the Marauders.

Rating: M+

The Games We Play

Harry Potter Story

The Games We Play Chapter 4

Dark Lunar Love


	5. Chapter 5

The Games We Play

Harry Potter Story

The Games We Play Chapter 5

Summary: The last thing she remembered was Charlie Weasley taking her out onto the dance floor and then before he could even twirl her around once an explosion went off. They knew that the remaining Death Eaters would try to attack, too caught up in their pureblood supremacy for any other option, what they didn't think they would try to do was crash one of the Golden Trio's wedding.

Chapter Excerpt: "Damn it! Why the hell is it Gideon gets the fake hot ass daughter and I don't?" "Mr. Fabian I do believe that that is the most irrelevant thing you've spoken to date." Fabian Prewett at least had the decency to look abashed as he quietly apologized to Hermione. The young witch however couldn't stop staring though, the two seemed so familiar to her and wondered if her own family was anything like the two men before her now.

Pairing: James Potter x Hermione Granger

Rated: M+

…

Previously:

…

_"I have and I'm sorry but I must decline your invitation at becoming a student here at Hogwarts."_

_"You, you're giving me a fake family?" asked Hermione quietly as Dumbledore chuckled slightly,_

_"Now, now Ms. Prewett it's so brash and unorthodox when you put it like that. I'd like to think of it as uniting warrior spirits to one another."_

_"Before I go," started Hermione stopping Dumbledore from completely standing up, once he was fully seated Hermione began talking once more, "I'd like to stay for a few weeks to complete my O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, then if I do well enough and perhaps if it isn't too much trouble with Professor Bones I'd like to stay on as his apprentice." Hermione looked down in the middle of her suggestion afraid of what his answer would be._

_Dumbledore looked shocked at the young woman's blunt idea, though if she did manage to stay in the castle he could try to help her unlock her memories as time moved on, and best case scenario after Professor Bones retires this year, he'll get a new Defense Teacher._

_"Very well then, if you gather all of your things your father is just dying to meet you and while the two of you get reacquainted I'll have Missy ready your new room." Hermione had already gotten out of bed and began gathering her things in earnest, smiling widely when she was finished and Dumbledore levitated her things and made them follow after the two who were now headed to his office._

_It wasn't until she actually looked upon the stone gargoyle leading to his office did she take note of what he said and she yelled out quietly,_

_"What do you mean I'm meeting my father?"_

…

Now:

…

Hermione was awoken by a loud crying, and was momentarily confused by the unfamiliar sound that now rang in her ears, then she remembered the events of the previous night.

…

_Hermione was a nervous wreck. A part of her, which was growing as the seconds passed, was anxious. She couldn't remember if she was an orphan, lived in a single parent home or had both parents around growing up. Though, even if it was one of those options, she doubted she knew how to properly act out any of the almost certain given scenario she was supposed to have lived through. This was beginning to feel like a simply awful idea and she was thoroughly tempted to open her mouth and take back everything she had just spoken of with Dumbledore. Fortunately before she could the gargoyle statue was swinging away from her to reveal the upward winding staircase and before she could blink she found herself ascending into the outside hallway and passing through the large wooden doors before finally standing in front of her new father and uncle._

_They were both identical, that much was obvious, revealing to her the obvious fact, the two were twins. And she momentarily wondered if someone in her family had the same ginger locks as they did, for since she had dropped her gaze upon the two standing so prominently within the headmaster's office, a heart wrenching pang resounded in her chest over and over again. She never got a chance to wonder why it was she felt that way though, as soon as it started it stopped and she swallowed thickly before looking at the two men who appeared to be in their mid thirties._

"_Hermione. I'd like to introduce you to Fabian and Gideon. Your uncle and father respectively." smiled Dumbledore as soon as he sat down._

_"Damn it! Why the hell is it Gideon gets the fake hot ass daughter and I don't?" spoke one of the men, and in the moment that he had spoken Hermione noticed they both appeared to de-age in front of her appearing much younger with their affable joking.  
_

_"Mr. Fabian I do believe that that is the most irrelevant thing you've spoken to date." At Dumbledore's words, Fabian Prewett at least had the decency to look abashed as he quietly apologized to Hermione. The young witch however couldn't stop staring though, the two seemed so familiar to her and wondered if her own family was anything like the two men before her now._

…

It was five hours later that Fabian and Gide- no her uncle and father along with Dumbledore helped plot out the details of her memories of France and how she traveled around Europe for the past year before being offered an apprenticeship to Professor Bones and how she would take over next year if she still wished to be a teacher at Hogwarts. Though she definitely had to admit she grew more interested with the Order of the Phoenix the three so fondly spoke of.

A resistance against the people who attacked her that caused the scar starting from her shoulder blade and twisting around her stomach and ending at her hip. The ones who sealed away her own memories. Thoughts and people and places she might never see nor remember within her mind's eye for perhaps the rest of her life.

Quite frankly she would much rather enlist within the order and help seek out which of those Death Eaters she believed her father called them, cursed her. Though Dumbledore had insisted otherwise, at least for now, he wished to attempt to enter her mind and see if he could break free of the memories locked away in her head, first. If he had no success before the Christmas hols then he would be personally escorting her into the following meeting where she would be inducted to become an official member. It was an offer that as of now, was more than enough to placate her, much to Dumbledore's relief. Hermione knew something within her, perhaps the dark magic that remained from her attackers, absolutely and immutably disturbed him, maybe she even dared to think intimidated the seemingly powerful wizard.

"Hermione, dear. Breakfast is ready." shouted her newly acquainted aunt who was downstairs in the kitchen, no doubt setting the table and taking care of a cranky little Percy.

"Be right down Aunt Molly." shouted back Hermione quickly throwing on some sun dress that used to belong to her aunt, she quietly opened the door and was grateful she waited a moment before stepping out into the hallway of the Burrow for Bill and Charlie came bustling through the halls and stairs rather loudly at hearing their mother's declaration of food.

"Hurry up Hermione!" yelled the five year old Bill as four year old Charlie stopped and eagerly nodded towards their newly discovered cousin.

"I'm coming." laughed Hermione and noticing the two waiting for her she motioned them to go on ahead smiling softly when the two boys' faces broke out into fairly large grins and once more speeding down the hall.

It was a few seconds later that a loud crash was heard followed by her aunt's voice.

"What did I say about you two running about in the house?" asked Molly of her oldest son's and Hermione saw the two had the decency to blush upon entering the room and took pity on them.

"They were just hungry Aunt Molly. With a cook as great as you how can you blame them?" asked Hermione picking up Charlie and throwing him in the air before catching him again earning him a bunch of giggles from the boy who echoed his cousin's words.

"Yeah Mom, we were just hungry." he said looking at her upside down as he twisted to his right in order to look at her.

Molly who had warmed at the sight of her newly discovered niece interacting with her sons so splendidly was more annoyed than actually angry, muttered, "Well then sit down properly so you lot can eat."

So with Hermione laughing gently she placed Charlie down in his seat and helped Bill do the same before sitting in between the two of them.

"Did Uncle Arthur leave for work already?" asked Hermione as she placed a few pieces of bacon on her steadily growing plate.

"Unfortunately." replied Molly, looking at the clock as it moved from traveling to moral peril, then finally after a few moments work, "You shouldn't worry though you'll meet him tonight before you go back to Hogwarts. You'll have to owl me, Hermione. Let me know how you like the school and all of your classes." she said happily.

It had come to quite a shock and even more powerful hexes, mostly directed towards her father when her aunt found out she had a niece. She recalled that after quite the nasty Bat Bogey Hex along with a color changing charm which she refused to remove since placement towards her father, Molly promptly moved to Hermione and giving the startled witch a warm hug and promptly called her a bit peachy and with an arm around her shoulder led her into the kitchen followed by the twins.

She definitely found herself in awe of the elder woman and mentally wrote down that she would have to ask her aunt to teach her the hex. Despite her vast knowledge of spells she found that one wasn't in her arsenal. Hopefully her aunt could fix that.

"Of course Aunt Molly. Perhaps we could meet up for the next Hogsmeade weekend. I'd love to see you and the boys again for a cuppa before I get too engrossed in class work."

"I'm sure your courses won't be so bad dearie. Don't you worry." consoled Molly happily.

"You mean Dad didn't tell you?" asked Hermione curiously confused, taking a sip of her juice before wiping her mouth on a nearby napkin.

"Tell me what?" her aunt's voice was far off as she attempted to feed her youngest the mashed up baby food though he was having none of it. Hermione moved and gently pried the spoon from her Aunt's hand and answered her.

"I'm not going as a student. I'm going as Professor Bones' new apprentice." she answered unabashedly, making faces at Percy who in his attempt to mimic her barely noticed the food being fed to him.

"Oh isn't that lovel- you're what!" shrieked Molly happily as the picky baby finally was eating, her voice shrieked at the end of her remark though when the young witch's words finally registered, "Oh this simply won't do. Go! Go and get ready, I'm taking you out to get new robes. Isn't that just lovely you're going to be a professor!" clapped Molly happily.

"That's really not necessary Aunt Molly. I'm only an apprentice." started Hermione only to be interrupted by her now over zealous aunt,

"Don't be ridiculous Hermione. I'm taking you shopping and that's final." scolded her aunt as though she just found the younger girl with her hand in the cookie jar. Her persistence quickly won over the smaller girl's arguments and Hermione eventually found herself being pushed out of the door.

"Of course Aunt Molly." smiled Hermione, realizing she had officially lost this battle, she quickly bent down towards Bill when she felt him pulling on her sleeve.

"You should become a professor more often, with Mom in this good of a mood we'll probably be able to stop at Fortescue's Ice Cream place now." he giggled cutely followed shortly by his younger brother as he too realized this apparently wonderful thing.

Hermione found herself smiling then laughing along with them at the thought.

It had been far too long since she'd had ice-cream.

Well as far as she could remember.

…

"Ah. Messers. Potter, Black, Pettigrew and Lupin. To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Dumbledore as the four boys appeared irritated more than they should for the reason they had sought out the headmaster in the first place.

"Hermione's gone." grumbled James earnestly sitting in the chair across from Dumbledore uninvited, though this did not seem to bother the older wizard as he patiently waited for the three other boys to do the same as their friend.

"Yes I've contacted young Miss Prewett's father and Uncle and they came to fetch her last night." spoke Dumbledore looking at his students above his half-moon spectacles.

"Miss Prewett?" asked Peter, "Why does that sound familiar?"

"She's a pureblood?" asked Sirius sounding out the familiar name under his breath.

"Yes her father is Gideon Prewett. He and Fabian came to retrieve Hermione last night." confirmed Sirius' suspicions.

"So that's it. We really will never see her again?" asked James sadly thinking that he should have spent more time with the mysterious witch.

"I should hope not. Professor Bones would be most disappointed at losing an apprentice before they even started." smiled Dumbledore.

"She's staying?!" shouted James happily

"As a teacher?" moaned Sirius and Peter a little more depressingly than their friend.

"More of a teacher's aid, Sirius." consoled Dumbledore as he regarded the disowned heir, his lips twitching upward at the boys.

"Oh great that makes it just a little bit better, Dumbles." Sirius stated before gaping like a fish out of water as realization dawned his features, though this too, Dumbledore took in stride.

"I daresay Mr. Black no one has ever called me by that nickname, at least that I can recall. While I don't particularly like it I can't say I'm opposed to it either. Rather reminds me of my third year where Adhara Croft deemed us a couple and constantly, rather persistently actually, called me Albie-bear." he finished happily, obviously reminiscing the olden days, popping a candy in his mouth, "I daresay I have quite the sweet tooth, but do you boys know that it took me forty-three different muggle candies before I found this one. Lemon drops, they're called. Would any of you like one?"

"Thanks for sharing that Professor. But I think we'll pass on the candy." stated Remus looking at the supposed brilliance of Albus Dumbledore, "Do you know, sir, when Miss Prewett will be back?" asked Remus switching the subject and gaining the undivided attention of the three boys once more.

"Tomorrow night. Sometime after the Feast. I suppose since you four and Miss Evans are the only people her own age Miss Prewett knows, the four of you and Miss Evans, should she so wish, will stay after to show Miss Prewett around the castle. Of course, that is if none of you manage to get into any mischievous activity until then." spoke the ancient Headmaster giving a pointed look to each of the four boys as their eyes widened almost comically,

James was the first to shoot up muttering a quick, "Whatever you say Headmaster. If you'll excuse me I think I left my trunk on fire." and James was already out of the door with Sirius quickly behind speaking, "Holy shi- I mean I left my broom in his trunk. Excuse me Headmaster."

"We better go as well, sir. Before they actually start a real fire. Headmaster." and with a nod to Dumbledore and an almost shout to Peter did the remaining two Marauders leave the office.

Once the gargoyle returned to his proper place did Fawkes trill, in an almost anti-climatical way and Dumbledore smiled in response to the magical bird before replying.

"I know old friend. I almost feel sorry for the poor girl too." he laughed lightly, popping another sweet into his mouth.

…

Somewhere in Diagon Alley Hermione sneezed quite loudly, almost dropping her ice-cream in the process.

"Arthur tells me that muggles think when you sneeze, your love is out there somewhere thinking of you." Molly told her with a saucy wink, causing the girl to blush quite noticeably.

"Does Uncle Arthur always let such superstitions get into his head?" Hermione finally managed to laugh back, continuing with her chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts ice-cream.(1)

"Only half of the time." laughed Molly as she attempted to wipe away the pink coloring Charlie managed to give himself, most of his strawberry ice-cream having gone on his face rather than in his mouth.

Hermione smiled softly as she took in the sight of the two, her gaze eventually drifted however and she found herself staring at a nearby shop.

"Oh dear, I think I'll have to take the children inside to wash up a bit. Are you going to be fine on your own dearie?"

"Yes, in fact I think I'll check out a few more shops." answered Hermione still staring at the store ahead, she never noticed her aunt smile at her before she said.

"I'll meet you there in half an hour, then. Just make sure to stay out of Knockturn Alley."

Hermione nodded as she picked up the small change bag her aunt gave her as she made her way towards Magical Menagerie.

…

"Well he's finally lost it." Sirius muttered to himself, though that did not stop Remus or Peter from agreeing with him as they watched James prance happily down the halls, with apparently not a care in the world.

"Do you think she's bewitched him?" asked Peter quietly, almost stuttering at the end nervously.

Sirius looked like he was actually contemplating this but Remus quickly pushed the thought away before it could properly form, "She was in a magical induced coma for almost a week, and completely bedridden for the rest. Exactly how do you reckon she managed to brew a love potion, or charm him into loving her?"

"What if she's a Veela?" asked Peter seriously.

"I doubt it, then we'd all have been struck in wonder by her, not just Prongs." Sirius was the one to answer this time, earning a shocked look from Remus in the process, "Oh shove off, I pay attention in class sometimes." he defended indigently as Remus barked out a laugh.

"Yes, you're right. So long as its a fiery seductress you're learning about."

"You say Double Potions, I say absolute hell." Sirius deterred stubbornly.

"I don't think that's how the muggles say it." Peter said quietly, "What happened to Prongs?"

Sirius and Remus both stopped their conversation as they heard the smaller boy's words, looking in the general direction they last saw their friend both of them staring despondently before yelling out at the same time and running off in search of James.

"Bloody Hell!"

"I hate it when they run." Peter sighed out quickly chasing after the two who would hopefully find James.

…

"Are you absolutely sure, this is the one you want, Miss?" the blushing man in front of her, seemed completely terrified at the bundle in her arms, though looking at the small little fuzzball in her arms, she was sure their was absolutely nothing she was more sure of in her life.

"Positive. He's absolutely adorable, and so well behaved too. Don't you think?" Hermione smirked as she paid the now slack-jawed boy, cuddling with the half-kneazle in her arms, the shop attendant heard her mutter under her breath, "I think I'll name you Crookshanks." their was silence before Hermione spoke again, "Yes, I think I quite like that name for you as well."

…

"Oh isn't he just adorable." crooned Molly quietly as she held Charlie and leaned over so he could get a better look at the small kitten.

"He's decent." the four year old declared lightly, "Dragon's are better though." his eyes however could not hide his mirth or glee as the orange fuzzball sat up and licked the tike on his cheek before jumping out of Hermione's arms and curling himself on Bill's shoulder, nuzzling the five year old's neck as he did so.

"Well I like him." Bill spoke scratching the feline behind his ears as Molly and Hermione looked on at the two.

"Molly! Boys! I'm home." shouted a voice from the kitchen, and Hermione smiled softly at seeing the look of relief and just complete love that overtook her aunt's face as she hastily made her way to the next room.

When Hermione entered in the small kitchen of the Burrow, her grip on Charlie's hand tightened as she watched her newfound aunt and uncle speak in harsh whispers. It seemed like an eternity but the couple finally looked up when Percy let his discomfort known and let out a very loud wail followed by even louder sniffles and gurgling. Arthur shared one more look with Aunt Molly before he walked over to her and kindly gripped her shoulders and eventually hugged her. Even after their meal and it was almost time for her to return to Hogwarts his words still left a warm swelling in her heart.

"Welcome to the family."

…

…

AN: I have an important poll up at the moment on my profile right now. I've decided to only focus on one story ar a time for updates. I'll still be working on my stories as I have been though only one story shall be updated until it is completed; this story along with three of my others, are in the running of which one I should focus on updating right now. I'd really appreciate your votes and let me know which story you want me to update the most right now.

The ice-cream flavor Hagrid gave to Harry on his first trip to Diagon Alley.

The Games We Play

Harry Potter Story

The Games We Play Chapter 5

Summary: The last thing she remembered was Charlie Weasley taking her out onto the dance floor and then before he could even twirl her around once an explosion went off. They knew that the remaining Death Eaters would try to attack, too caught up in their pureblood supremacy for any other option, what they didn't think they would try to do was crash one of the Golden Trio's wedding.

Chapter Excerpt: "Damn it! Why the hell is it Gideon gets the fake hot ass daughter and I don't?" "Mr. Fabian I do believe that that is the most irrelevant thing you've spoken to date." Fabian Prewett at least had the decency to look abashed as he quietly apologized to Hermione. The young witch however couldn't stop staring though, the two seemed so familiar to her and wondered if her own family was anything like the two men before her now.

Pairing: James Potter x Hermione Granger

Rated: M+

Dark Lunar Love 1914


End file.
